


Erised

by MsKittyBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKittyBlack/pseuds/MsKittyBlack
Summary: From the online prompt 'Pick a character, and imagine what he or she would see looking into the Mirror of Erised' I chose Albus Dumbledore, set about a week after Dumbledore finds Harry in front of the mirror.





	Erised

AN - So I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and after re-watching the whole of Harry Potter I was finally inspired. I hope you like it and if you have feedback for me, do let me know. I'm always trying to improve my writing. Sadly, I don't own Harry Potter but enjoy the story anyway. MKB xx

* * *

The world was a lonely place for a man like him. Headmaster of Hogwarts. Adviser to the Minister of Magic. Chief of Wizengamot. Recipient of Order of Merlin 1st Class. Held up on a pedestal for eternity for an accomplishment and victory he despised himself for. The greater good was what he always said, for the greater good, it was a mantra really, repeating over and over in his head. Maybe one day he would believe it. But it had been Gellert, his friend, his partner, it was not what either of them had wanted. Not what either of them had dreamed of on those late nights where they would talk and talk for hours, stopped only by the rising of the sun. It had been the one of the lowest moments of his life when he had been forced to stop him, only one surpassed it. And as Albus Dumbeldore stood before the Mirror of Erised his gazed locked on the image before him, the hurt he had supressed for all those years began to final seep through the cracks of time.

He had told Mr Potter, when he had found him sat in front of the mirror only a week previously, that men had waisted away in front of this object, yearning with all they had for what was before them, wishing their lives away. He should have taken his own advice. Now here he himself stood in the dark of night in an abandoned class room, gaze unwavering on the image displayed before him.

A woman, maybe 40 years’ old with a slim and graceful figure stood proudly, her flowing dark brown hair twisted intricately into a messy bun. Her beaming smile and twinkling dark brown eyes catching the light as she gazed down at him. She wore ministry robes of a dark green, the Auror Department insignia on the left shoulder. Her arm was wound around the waist of a tall faceless man with dark hair and broad shoulders, wearing matching robes. Behind the two stood two younger boys with thick curly dark hair and electric blue eyes and impish grins as they chuckled at something unknown.

This was his greatest wish. His greatest desire. Not for himself but for her. His greatest mistake. He knew his carelessness as a young man had put an end to this dream, all because of his ambition, dare he say his arrogance. Her young dreams she had spoken to him when she lay in bed late at night, waiting for him as she always did, a series of quiet moments that he had not truly treasured as he should have until she was gone. Another mistake. While the muggle Alexander Pope had said ‘to err is human’ he could not help but think that he had made too many mistake, to many errors.

And know looking upon the future that she had once spoken of envisioned with such detail and life, made his breath catch. He had a hard belief that regret held no benefit for a person, regret would change nothing, could not bring back the long departed or repair damage done by harsh words spoken with no thought. Remorse maybe. Remorse may begin to heal old wounds. But not regret.

Yet hear he stood, before the image of the life his dear sister should have had, regretting the effects he had unknowingly inflicted on her, on her life, her future. While Albus could acknowledge that at such a young age he could never have known or been aware, he still wished more than anything that his dearest Arianna had not suffered from his choices. Wished she had had the opportunity to grow into the confident and strong witch he was in the mirrors reflection. Had a chance to find love and have children, fulfil all the dreams she said she would.

She wouldn’t. Albus knew this. Knew that standing here in front of the mirror committing every detail to memory would benefit no one. So it was with great difficulty he took a step back. Turning away he stopped at the window beside the large oak door, gazing at the moon hanging high in the air, so similar to the one he and Gellert had sat under so often in his youth. Finally moving toward the door he opened it he began to make his way through the corridors back toward his rooms.

He would ensure that his sweet sisters fate was not one his students suffered from. With a new understanding of his purpose not for the Ministry but for his school he let out a deep breath, easing away some of the weight from his shoulders.

“I will aid him anyway I can Arianna, and protect all those I can, like I never could for you.” And with those whispered words Albus turned to the gargoyle uttering the password before ascending to his rooms.

 

 


End file.
